Miracle
by wAlKiNgcAtAsTrOphE6710
Summary: She saw him kissing another girl. She got upset. He told her the truth she didn't believe him. A week later, She figures out she can't live her life without him and that she made a huge mistake. She tried to get him back. Will they be together again?


Sakura was walking outside to meet her boyfriend, Li Syaoran ,but was meet with pure surprise. Li was kissing Maya. The School Slut!. Sakura ran, tears in her eyes.

SYAORAN P.O.V

"Syao, treat me to lunch." whined Maya. "Maya, you know I have a girlfriend." replied Li. "Who cares about that Kinomoto! yelled Maya. "I do. Now I have to go I'm meeting her for lunch." Maya pouted then she had an idea seeing as Sakura was walking toward Syaoran. She kissed him on the lips. Sakura saw it and ran away. Syaoran pushed Maya off him and said "Maya, You know I have a girlfriend what the fuck are you doing?" yelled Syaoran. "You don't have girlfriend anymore a certain auburn haired girl just ran away crying." grinned Maya. Syaoran looked at Maya in rage. He pushed her and ran after Sakura. Sakura was sitting near a tree and crying. 'Stupid Syaoran I knew I was just a toy. He never loved me!' thought Sakura. "SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran. Sakura looked up and met the man who broke her heart. Sakura stood up, glared at him and said. "What do you what? Want to break my heart again?""No Sakura! Maya forced me. I don't love her I love you!" said Syaoran. "How do I know thats true. I bet I'm just another of your toys. Your not in love with me!" said Sakura. "You think your one of my toys. I didn't everything for you and you think your my toy. Sakura you mean everything to me!" said Syaoran. "Seeing you kiss Maya and now this. I just don't know if I can do this. Good bye Syaoran." Sakura said walking away, tears running down her cheeks. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. She was already gone.

WEEK LATERR.

SCHOOL TALENT SHOWW.

"Everyone give it up for Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura was on the center of the stage, mic in hand. She glanced toward her best friend, Tomoyo to turn on the music. Tomoyo nodded and turned the music on. Sakura started.

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream,my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So, on my own, I feel so all alone_

_Though I know, it's true,_

_I'm still in love with you!_

_Chorus:_

_I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,_

_One day you'll see, it can happen to me!_

_I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!_

_One day you'll see,It can happen to me,_

_(Can happen to me!)_

_Musical Break_

_(Miracle)- echo_

_Musical Break_

_Day and night,_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know, for sure,_

_My love is real, my feelings pure,_

_So take, a try, no need to ask me why!_

_Cause I know, it's true,_

_I'm still in love with you!_

_I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,_

_One day you'll see, it can happen to me!_

_I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!_

_One day you'll see,It can happen to me, It can happen to me! _

When she was done. The whole school applaused. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She slowly walked off stage and was given congratulations as she walked by, seeing a chair she sat on it thinking. "I wonder why Syaoran-kun thought.""I thought it was great" said a deep voice. Sakura looked up to see the guy that she loved. Sakura jumped up and ran and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry Sakura" he said whispering in her hair. "No, I'm sorry I'm the one who accused you and yelled at you. I'm sorry Syaoran-kun." Sakura said and started rabbling on and on. "Sakura" Syaoran said. "What?" she replied. "Shut up" he said and kissed her.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry if you didn't like it. It is kind of my first story. I had another one but it didn't work out so i deleted it. So tell me what you think. The song is called Miracle by Cascada. Review me please. kthx. **


End file.
